This invention relates to an image forming system, and more particularly to an image forming system with an editing function to copy only a specific area of a document or not to copy the specific area and copy other area of the document.
There has been known in image forming apparatus with an editorial function to copy only a specific area on a document or not to copy the specific area, in addition to ordinary copying function to copy every image on the document.
In this type of the image forming apparatus, a document table is provided and to copy a document of equal to or less than A2 size, the document is placed on the document table, and is optically scanned for reading the image information on the document. Then, the copy machine executes the copying operation by using the image information thus read. Further, a desired or specific area on the document, that is, an area to be copied or not to be copied, can be readily designated in terms of the coordinates, which are obtained with respect to a reference point provided on the document table.
However, in conventional image forming apparatus for copying documents of A1 size or larger, the apparatus is not provided with a document table, but is so arranged that the document per se is moved for reading the image information on the document without providing the document table. Therefore, it is impossible for the apparatus not provided with a document table to obtain a reference point for obtaining the coordinates data of the specific area.
To cope with this, a coordinates pick-up device is separately provided to pick up the coordinates of the specific area. The picked up coordinates data are entered into the image forming apparatus by means of ten keys on the operation board of the apparatus.
In case that many areas of the document are to be designated, the document is set on the coordinates pick-up device to pick up the coordinates of those areas. The picked up coordinates are then written on a memo by an operator. Then, the coordinates data are inputted into the image forming apparatus by means of the ten keys. This work is troublesome, and the data may be mistakenly written on the memo. This leads to mistaken data input.